Only the Good Die Young
by Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty
Summary: A series of oneshots about the deaths of kits, apprentices, and young warriors and their welcome into StarClan.
1. Swiftspirit

Only the Good Die Young

_I dont own warriors._

I opened my eyes and found myself amongst StarClan. I saw our old deputies, Redtail and Lionheart. There was my friend, Runningwind, who had died in a rogue battle. There was a pretyy tortoiseshell, who I faguley remembered as our former medicine cat, Spottedleaf. There were some cats I recognized from other Clans to, like my friend Tawnypaw from WindClan who had died on the Thunderpath last greenleaf. There were some elders I had grown to love, like Rosetail, who had died protecting me from Blackfoot and other tyrants back when I was a kit in the nursery. There was also Halftail and Patchpelt, who had died in the terrible fire that tore through our camp a few moons ago. And Yellowfang was there too, seated beside Spottedleaf. There was another cat so young that it struck me how wise he looked. Snowkit.

All of these cats were gazing at a ginger haired cat, who lay in the center of this clearing. The cat had horrible wounds, some of which still pumped blood out. The cat wad dead.

_What could do this to a cat? _I think mildly. My mind flares instantly to the dogs, and I shiver.

Lionheart charged up towards me, flanked by Redtail and Runningwind. I dipped my head to the former deputy, respect twinkling in my confusion and greif for the cat in the clearing. And then Lionheart smiled at me.

"You still do not know, young Swiftpaw?" he asks me.

"Know what?" I ask suspisciously. Lionheart only nodds his golden head in the direction of the cat in the clearing. I look closely at the dead cats face. I gasp.

_Thats me. _I realize with a jult. Then, its like poison from an adder is corsing through my veins. _The dogs killed me. I wont even become a warrior. I blew it. _

"Its me." I say quietly and slowly.

Lionheart lays his head on my shoulder. Instantly, I feel electricity pump through me. As I look at my paws, I notice that they are now cloudy, and bright like the fellow StarClan warriors.

"Is there no hope yet, for Brightpaw?" I choke slowly.

Lionheart hesitates. "She has been blessed." he says quietly.

_And I have been cursed! _I think.

"I know what you are thinking." Redtail says. "but it is time for you to join us. Come, Swiftpaw."

Redtail summons me with his tail, the way he used to summon his warriors for battle. "We must go, Brightpaw needs us."

I nodd and follow the three StarClan warriors. We fanish through space, and time. I felt as though I was falling into nothingness. Then, the ligth come back, We are back at Snakerocks!

I glance down, expecting to see myself whole again. But we are all still mystical. I glance up, and see that dogs are still attacking Brightpaw!

Hatred runs through me. I make a move to step forward. But Lionheart stops me. "Watch." he says simply.

I wonder what I am supposed to me watching. I see a huge dog turn its head towards Brightpaw. She stumbles onto the ground, and the dog advances. He is about to make the death blow, when I bullet out of nowhere, leaping infront of Brightpaw, right into the dog.

"That is all." Lionheart says. He, Redtail, and Runningwind get up to leave.

"But what about Brightpaw!" I say wildly.

"You shall see." Runningwind says. We go back to the StarClan realm. The shadowy cats are watching us.

"Swiftpaw, you have given up your life to save another." Redtail says loudly. "In doing so, you cost yourself your warrior name."

_No need to remind me. _I think.

"Swiftpaw, cats who die young are, special." Lionheart explains. "they are unique, pure. You have died for a cause that directly benifit Clan life. You, Swiftpaw, are an honorable and loyal cat, and you deserve to be a warrior."

Redtail now steps foward. "Cats of StarClan," he declares loudly. "StarClan has a new member tonight. Let us all give praise for the life of Swiftpaw."

"Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw!" the cats chant, as though they are welcoming a new warrior. I can depict individual voices, but at the same time, the clearing sounds as one.

"Now, let us now welcome him into StarClan, by giving them his immortal name." Redtail continues.

_Immortal what? _I think bracingly.

"Swiftpaw, do you swear to obey the laws of StarClan, and oblige to the needs of all Clans, in the life or the afterlife?" Redtail asks.

_The needs of all Clans... _my heart juds.

"I-I do." I studder.

"Then, I give your immortal name. I now pronounce you as Swiftspirit. Your old life, is no more. You loyalty is no longer to ThunderClan alone, but to all the Clans." he now raises his voice. "Welcome, Swiftspirit!"

"Swiftspirit! Swiftspirit!" they chant as one.

"now Swiftspirit, come and see." Lionheart smiles. The cats part as Lionheart leads me to a pool. Inside is a swirling mass of color. It clears. "The image that you see is one that is now taking place."

Inside, I see the ThunderClan camp. My body is rested in the center clearing. Longtail is sitting beside me, as is my mother, Goldenflower. Cinderpelt is standing in the center.

"Swiftpaw hunts with StarClan tonight." she says. "May he watch over us, forever more."

And then, I see a figure in Cinderpelt's den. It is Brightpaw! She is alright !

_I'll watch over you forever. _I declare silently. _And I'll be here to welcome you when you're time comes._

**Did you like it?? I always wondered what happened to a cat when they died, especially an apprentice or kit. The next chapter will be Snowkit. I will also do young warriors, like Feathertail, and SOOTFUR!. I'm open for suggestions, if you have any. Review!**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty**


	2. Snowstorm

Snow

My kit eyes had to adjust to the unbarable brightness I suddently found myself warferd up in. I saw shadowy, ghost like cats surrounding me. I shivered and covered, covering my eyes and wanted nothing more then to be back in the nursery with Mom. I let out a whimper as cold engulfs me.

Then, I am suddently warm and content. I look up and see that one of the shadowy cats has come to comfort me. I cannot deduct the color of her, because everyone in this strange place looks silvery. I bury my face into her surprisingly warm fur and try to think that it was all just a bad dream, and that I will wake up again, in the nursery with Mom.

The queen nudges me to my feet and signals for me to follow her. I nodd and she leads me into the crowd of strange and unfarmiliar cats. They all rest their gazes on me. Some of them are curious, and others look sympathetic. The queen just nudges me onward, untill we are in the complete center of cats. There is a small, white scrap of fur next to us. Closer inspection shows that it is a kit. Even closer expression shows that it is me.

_How can it be me? _I wonder restlessly. If I could hear, my heart would have been pounding. The queen opened her mouth and closed it several times in a row. I had often seen cats do this and wondered why they did. Whenever I did, I only exhaled or inhaled.

The queen came forward and pressed her nose right between my eyes. I closed my eyes as a surge of energy surged through my fur, making me shake and quiver again. The queen now licks me tenderly and I open my eyes.

The world seemed brighter, and better. My paws and body were now shadowy, like the fellow cats around me.

"Welcome, Snowkit."

I turn around, releasing a cry of alarm. I shivered as I realized that I could _hear _my own scream. For the first time in my life, opening and closing didnt just inhale and exhale. I could hear a tiny beating inside me, which must have been my heart. The queen is smiling at me.

"My name is Silverstream." the queen says. "Do you know where you are?"

"No." I say shyly. "But I wish to go back. Mom will be very happy npw that I can hear what she says to me." I say hopefully.

Silverstream sighed and momentarly bowed her head. "You cannot not go back, Snowkit."

"The hawk, he got me didnt he?" I said. Not waiting for a reply, I added, "I closed my eyes, and I didnt want to know what was happening."

Silverstream licks my shoulder. "You were given barely half a life.Just let me ask you a question." she paused. "Do you believe in StarClan?"

_StarClan. _for some reason, the word seemed farmiliar, even though I coulnd't possibly have heard before. But at the same time, it seemed to be something that was just instinct, bred into me. It was as farmiliar as getting milk from my mother, or donning a hunters crouch, Something about StarClan reminded me of hope, and of power, and of, destiny.

"I believe in StarClan," I started, "If StarClan believe in me."

Silverstream smiled. "A good answer." She now turned to face all of the cats before me. "We are blessed with the new arrivial of Snowkit. Let us give thanks for his life, no matter how tragic and cut short it was." she said warmily. The cats of StarClan all rose there heads.

"Snowkit! Snowkit!" they chanted. Maybe it was because I hadnt gotten the hang of hearing, but did voices in a crowd _always_ sound so pure, so united?

"Snowkit, though your life way cut short by tragedy, your afterlife does not have to be the same." Silverstream said. "Do you wish to join StarClan, and to follow the warrior code, and to protect cats of all Clans, both living and deceased?"

It was strange. Most cats who were ready to join StarClan had grown up learning and worshipping their code, and hearing ceremonies and preachings of them almost daily. It was odd indeed, that I was being asked to join when I had barely heard of StarClan?

It seemed foolish to say no. I had barely taken part in my previous life, and so that just meant that I would have to work extremely hard to make up for it in this life. My mind, for the first time in my short life, was in complete understanding.

"I do." I say, still getting you to the sound of my own voice. Come to think of it, I was still getting used to sound itself!

Silverstream purred happily, as though I was her own kit. "Then I give you your immortail name. Snowkit, from not until the end of all ends, you shall be known as Snowstorm. ThunderClan will mourn you, but StarClan celebrates your coming and gives praise for you."

She rested her muzzle on my shoulder, and, as though other forgotten insticts were rising from within me, I licked her shoulder.

"Welcome to StarClan, Snowstorm." she smiled.

"Stowstorm! Snowstorm!"

Now I knew that it was no coicedence; All of the cat were cheering for Snowstorm. For me. At the same time they were mourning Snowkit. For me.

"Come, and look into the pool." said Silverstream, bending her head and gesturing towards a curious looking misty pool. I bent my head and looked into it.

It was my mother, sitting in the elders den, looking throughly depressed. I felt sudden fury and felt like rushing to her side and telling her that I was alright. Then, to my astonishment, I saw her get to her paws and lift her head to where she believed the Silverpelt to be.

"To Snowkit." she said suddently.

"Snowkit!" said the elder Dappletail, jumping to her paws.

"Snowkit!" said Oneye.

"Snowkit! Snowkit!" they chanted together. When they were finished, Dappletail gave Speckletail's shoulder a sympathetic lick.

"If only he could have hear us." she sighed.

But my mother didnt know, until it was _her_ time to join StarClan, that I had heard every word.

**I like writing this story, basically because its all oneshots so I dont have to worry about.. plot. That sounds a little dumb, but its the truth. Next chapter will probably be Shrewpaw, and then Larchkit, Hollykit, Silverstream. Feathertail, Sootfur. Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf. I'm open for suggestion.. Now, if someone could helf me out. The ShadowClan apprentice who fell on the journey to the new land.. was that Smokepaw?? And who was the ShadowClan apprentice who the kittypets killed in Twilight??? If a kind review could answer those for me, I'd have some other chapters in the making. Review!**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty.**


	3. Shrewwing

**Shrew**

**This chapter is dedicated to Shrewpaw... I dont own warriors.**

I didnt know what happened when I first saw the thrush. Alll that accured to me was that there was a huge piece of fresh kill waiting for the taking. It could be enough to feed my mother, and my new brothers and sisters. And so, forgeting completely about looking for Twolegs, I shot off towards the thrush.

The next thing a knew, I was surrounded by silvery stars. I looked closely and noticed that the stars were actually _moving._ I could see cats from my past. There was my friend and elder, Dappletail. And Sorreltail's mother Willowpelt. I recolled the day the badger claimed her.

But neither of these cats came up to me. The cat that did was a pretty queen. Her silvery fur was darker then some, so my guess was that she had brownish fur. She smile at me.

"You do not know me, do you Shrewpaw?" asked the queen.

"n-no." I studdered, realizing that I was in StarClan. All the work, and now, not only did I cost my mother an excellent meal, but I was now causing her more grief. "But apparently, you know me."

The queen smiled. "Your mother was Ferncloud, no doubt?" she continued, not waiting for a reply. "I was her mother. My name is Brindleface."

"Your my grandmother?" I gasp in astonishment.

Brindleface smiles. "Yes." her tone gets serious again. "Are you ready to join StarClan?"

"yess." I studder. Gawsh, I must sound so.. kitish. Studdering... gawsh.

Brindleface lead me swiftly along the crowd of stary cats, some farmiliar, but most unknown. She then stopped and signaled for me to sit. She pressed her nose between my eyelids, and I suddently felt energy and power surge through me. I could se myslef reflected in Brindleface's eyes. I now looked starry, like the other StarClan cats.

"Cats of StarClan, today, we greive the life of Shrewpaw." Brindleface began.

"Shrewpaw! Shrewpaw!" the cats called together. Something about the way their voices blended together made me slightly fearful.

"before he can recieve his immortal name, " Brindleface continued. "He must face his death."

_Face death? _I thought. _You mean I havent died yet?_

I looked at Brindledace with question. She flicked her tail at a figure wich I hadnt noticed before. It was a motionless ginger body. I gulped and looked at it again, guessing the poor cat's identidy.

"Its me." I say quietly. This is what Brindleface wanted me to see?

"You have to face it Shrewpaw." Brindleface said gently.

"Face what?"I cried. I looked deeply at Brindleface, begging for answers.

Brindleface blinked. "That you can never be with her."

My paws seemed to freeze in place. My eyes fluttered out of focus.

"You mean," I choked. "That I'll never see her again?"

"You will see her." Brindleface said slowly. "But when, I cannot say."

The pain of never knowing when seemed more terrible then that of my death. I felt shallowness spreading throughot me, like a deathly disease, expect it was one from with I could not die. I could only suffer in eternal pain. This was StarClan, where cats rested in peace. Why was there so much pain?

"Come." Brindleface said, beckoning me away from my body, from my life, and my former self.

She raises her voice so all can hear her.

"Shrewpaw, I give you your immortal name. You shall be Shrewwing. May you always protect your Clan, and all Clans, forever." she pointed her nose upward. I was suddently warfed in curiousity. If this was the Stars, then what was Brindleface pointing up at? Was their a power greater then StarClan?

"Shrewwing! Shrewwing!"

The voices, sounding together in an almost frightening mater, disrupted my thoughts. Brindleface gazed proudly at me. She gestures me over to s shiny pool.

"Please." I begged. "When can I see her again?"

Brindleface smiled knowingly. "Sooner then you think." She flicks her tail to the pool. I gasp.

There she is. She looks sad, alone. Then, he comes to her. Her eyes noticabley brighten. My heart strings pull, and I ache all over again.

He always hates himself for being Tigerclaw's son. But he doens't realize how blessed he is. He'll haev something I'll never have. He has her. He won't have to watch another tom take her paw.

But I'll watch over. Oh yes I will. Not even death could stop my love for her. When she hunts, I'm beside her. When she dreams, I'm with her. And when she fights, I protect her like a thousand Lions. She's never knows anthing that I do. I'm just an invisible guardian, swearing to never let her meet the same unfortunate fate as me.

And when she joins me, I'll tell her how I felt.

I'll tell her that I love her.

I love you, Squirrelpaw. Always have, Always will.

**I loved writing this. I always though Shrewpaw had a thing for old SquirlGirl. t was so sad when he died. **

**Next chappie will probably be either Feathertail or Gorsepaw. Suggestion are always welcome!!**

**Review!**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty**


	4. Sooty Paw Prints

Sooty paw prints.

Badgers. Everyone. Blood. Terror. Screams. Thats what swirled around me as I stumbled to Squirrelflight. I felt my back legs snap and tease behind me. I felt blood ooze over my tainted fur. I heard Squirrelflight call out to me. I remember choking something out to her, something barely audable.

Thats when the final badger came. I felt its claws and teeth in my side. I could tell I was spinning. And then I hit the ground with a painful thud. I closed my eyes and tried to blink away the pain. The screams and the shouts vanished and faded. I felt earily calm.

I opened my eyes and expected to see the battle again. But I didnt. I saw stars. Bright, shiny stars. Stars with faces. Faces that were far too farmiliar. One of them stook out the most. Dad.

And with sinking dread, I realized that my life was over. That I would never again run out lazily on a patrol. I would never playfully push Rainwhisker into the leaves. I would never go to another Gathering. I would never trudge into the warrior's den after a hard day and share tongues with Spiderpaw. Never again.

"Alas, my son. The time has come, far too soon, for you to join us." I heard my father's voice for the first time since I was a kit.

But I wouldn't answer. I wouldn't reply. I closed my eyes again and just lay here. Maybe if I just lay, I could go back. If I didnt accept it, it wouldn't be real. Thats right.

"Come Sootfur." my father said again.

I wouldn't move. I couldn't move. Anger surged in me. I had lived not even half a life. My father and mother had died before I was a warrior. And when I reached my warrior name, I was treated like an apprentice, and ignored. I was treated like a lesser cat. I stayed to myself. I slendom spoke to anyone other then my brother. I hunted alone. Firestar never appreciated anything I did. And now my life was spent.

"Sootfur, you have to get up." my father said, this time more sternly. He nudged me with his nose, but I didnt react.

"Why won't he come?" it was my mother who spoke now.

"He is damamged, both mentally and physically." my father answered.

"But he must get up!" my mother cried.

"Son, get up!" my father said. When I made no answer again,he grabbed me like a kit and stood me on my paws.

"Leave me alone." I moaned, closing my eyes again.

"Sootfur, I know that this is hard-"

But I couldn't let my father continue. "Thats easy for you to say!" I snapped. "You died a noble death. Everyone in your Clan loved you, and they all mourned you! You were an honorable deputy! I'm a forgotten warrior! No one will even notice I am gone!"

"That is not the way I raised you to think." my father said quietly. "Please son."

I stayed silent.

"Do you really think no one cared about you?" my father said suddently. "Caring goes both ways. You died in the service of your Clan. You could have given up and fled. But you stayed. You fought until you were spent. That is more then I can say."

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, opening my eyes.

My father looked troubled. "When I went to take place in my last battle, I as well as knew I wouldn't be coming back. I said goodbye to you and your mother, and you siblings. And when death finally took me, I was willing to go."

"But I dont want to leave!" I cried. "I want to go back. Please! I need to go back!"I looked desperatley around. I could see the gazes of other StarClan cats. I tried to find a way out.

A sudden jult of pain hit me in my heart. I staggered to the ground. The pain was unbarable.

"Whats happening?" I cried out. "I thought StarClan dont feel pain!"

"It is pain you created." my father replied.

"Make it stop!" I wailed, tensing and crying until I lay limp. Could I have died twice?

"The pain you feel is your pain. It is the pain of loss. You feel incomplete. You feel alone." My father sounded pained himself. "You must accept your fate to stop it."

"I cant do this." I whispered faintly. "I cant." I closed my eyes again, trying to imagine myself anywhere but here.

"You must Sootfur." My father said in annoyance. "You must accept that you can never go back."

And then, it hit me. So suddently, that I was surprsised at first. But it hit me. I had asked for this. I had closed my eyes and tried to escape the pain. I had escaped. Now, I had to open my eyes and do my best to serve my former Clan mates. I rose suddently to my paws and it seemed as though everything had fallen into place. My father smiled proudly.

"You are ready, my son." he smiled. And then he rested his icy nose on my forehead. I felt different. I felt... _complete. _

We were now in the center clearing of StarClan. I gazed around, noticing some farmiliar faces, but many unfarmiliar.

"StarClan, the life of Sootfur was full of bravery and nobility. For it is the silent hero who is the greatest. The hero who saves and rescues again and again, even without praise of glory. Let us give thanks for his life." my father declared loudly.

"Sootfur! Sootfur!" all of StarClan cried together. I felt overwhelmed and slightly proud.

"You see Sootfur, every cats entrance to StarClan is different. No two lifes are the same. Simularly, no two StarClan Ceremonies are the same. They are unique to the cats who enter. " his whiskers twitched. "Especially the young ones."

"If you say so Dad." I whisper. Whitestorm laughs.

"It is time for you Immortal Name." he says. I straighten up. "Your old life is no more. You must now give your energy to the service of all Clans."

I exhale sharply.

"I here by cristin you, Sootsteps. For sooty paw prints will be the ones of which many kits will only hope to follow in." he says.

Sootsteps. My new name. Somehow, it just seems right.

**I kinda cried in this chapter. It was so sad!! I've decided a new future story. When I finish The Dark Side of Sunshine, and Tigerclaw's Successor, I am going to make two biography stories. One will be about Stormfur, entitled 'Between the Lines of Fear and Blame.' The other will be about Sootfur (yeah!!!! que the parade), entitled, 'Small Steps.'**

**Sorry for the wait folks! Next one will be Spottedleaf, hopefully by the end of the week!!! Reviews make me eat peanut butter. random. **

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty**


	5. Listen to Your Heart

Listen to Your Heart

**Sorry for the break. Me feel awful .. :(. anyway.. The Sight really annoyed me cause ol' Rainwhisker died (poor sorreltail.. she loses two brothers and a kit!). I know I promised that this chapter would be a Spottedleaf one, but i had to write for Rainwhisker!. I have Spottedleaf and Gorsepaw's nearly completed, so more updates can be expected soon.**

**Standard disclaimers apply!**

"Rainwhisker! Rainwhisker! RAINWHISKER!"

I snapped out of my reverie. Once again, I had found myself thinking about my brother. Even though it had been seasons since the badgers attacked, I still would turn around, asking him his opionion, only to notice he was gone. I would wait for a while at the tree bridge during Gatherings, wondering what was taking him so long. I would ask him what he thought Firestar was doing during Clan meetings, only to find that Spiderleg was sitting next to me instead.

Now, I turned sharply back around. It was Spiderleg who had spoken. He and Dustpelt were waiting for me at the entrance to camp. Where were we going this time? Oh yeah.. patrol! I shivered, not just because of the harsh leaf-bare winds.

If Sootfur were here, we would have romped around in the recently fallen snow. We would have seen who could catch the biggest mouse, and then laugh ourselves silly over nothing at all. Sootfur always loved leaf-bare. I'm not really sure why. I guess he just liked to see the good in everything. Sootfur was always like that. He even said that the Twolegs invasion was slightly benifitonal to us, because now we don't share a border with RiverClan, so there is no Sunningrock to defend.

"Coming!" I yelled quickly, springing to my feet and darting out of the clearing. I could see Spiderleg and Dustpelt whispering infront of. Every once and while, Spiderleg would shoot a frantic glance back at me. I was used to the Clan talking behind my back. In truth, I had never really gotten over Sootfur's death.

I winced as my old leg injury surged when a leaped over a tree branch. I had refused to rest after Leafpool had set my leg, so I had developed a small limp over the past few moons. I dont really now.

Thats when I saw the rabbit. It was huge for so late in leaf-bare. I knew right away that, if Sootfut was here, this rabbit would win me in our hunting contest! Surpressing a pur, I darted away, not caring as another bult of ligthning and cackle of thunder rippled through the moonlight, cloudy sky.

I didn't notice that the bolt hit the tree.

I think my mouth opened in shock when the branch hit me, because I remember tasting the foul earth when I hit the ground. My head was aching so badly that I could not even see, and I was quickly falling out of conciousness.

"RAINWHISKER!"

I was pretty sure the voice belonged to Spiderleg. His pitiful mews were the last thing I heard as I slipped into blackness, feeling the two toms lift me rapidly into the air, desperatley tying to get me to camp.

When I feebly opened my eyes, it took a few moments for me to adjust to the light. _It sunny today. _I thought, preparing to get up and perhaps visit Sorreltail and her kits. When my eyes did adjust, I saw the very cat that had ached my heart for ages sitting before me.

Sootfur!

The past few seasons had all been a dream! The badgers never attacked! Sootfur was stil alive! And Cinderpelt! I bet Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are off looking for Leafpool again, and Firestar and Sandstorm are probably pacing restlessly around camp.

This immense feeling of optimism ended as I saw that Sootfur was glowing, his pelt seeming to contain alll the light of the stars. I could see other starry shapes around me, and, in the center, was a shrunken looking body of a dark gray tom.

_I'm dead. _I thought with a shiver, glancing at my body. But I sighed in surprise as I saw the faint rise and fall of my chest. I was breathing! I was alive!

"Sootfur.." I began, wincing at the unsuspected pain in my head.

"Welcome to StarClan, dear brother." he murmured. My brother sounded much more mature then when he had slept in the warriors den with me back in ThunderClan. Wisdom beyond his age glittered in the crisp moonlight.

"Why am I here if I'm still alive?" I asked him in exasperation.

Sootfur smiled. "You have a choice to make Rainwhisker." He flicked his tail towards my barely breathing body in the center of the camp. "You are very near death."

"What choice to I have to make?" I gasped. "I thought it was StarClan that decided a dying cat's fate."

"StarClan do not control _everything!_" Sootfur purred, and for a moment a cuaght a bit of his old playfulness in his mew. "No, you have a choice." his voice grew serious again. "You can either remain here in StarClan, or take your chances back on earth."

I shivered, getting to my paws. What kind of choice was this? What was Sootfur asking of me? Of course I wanted to return to my Clan!

But then, I looked at my brother. My brother. MY BROTHER! I couldn't leave him, not again. Back in ThunderClan, I had practically no one. I was a folly warrior, with my bum leg and all, and often sympathized and overshadowed. Sootfur, my brother, had always been my closest friend.

"I..." I couldn't form words. My tongue seemed to be tied in a knot. But Sootfur raised his tail, signaling for me to stop.

"Your mind does not make this choice." he said calmly. "You must listen to your heart."

"Listen to my heart?" I asked, wondering what on earth my brother was talking about. "Listen to my heart.." I repeated, now comprehension dawning on me.

I thought about everything I would be missing back in the Clan. My apprentice, Mousepaw, would need to get another mentor. Sorreltail would miss me thoroughly, as would Spiderleg.

But I shook my head. There were plenty other warriors capable of training Mousepaw. Sorreltail had Brakenfur, and the kits. Spiderleg would cope, I mean, he always does.

I was about to voice my descion to Sootfur, when suddently, I felt the ache in my head stop. I turned instantly to my body, and I noticed with a chill that I had stopped breathing.

I was dead.

An icy sensation in my forehead surprised me, but it was only Sootfur sinking his nose agaisnt my forehaead. My paws turned silvery, and my body soon disolved from the center clearing.

"Come." Sootfur said quietly. If he was happy of my descion, he said nothing, and his expression betrayed nothing. He led me within the swarm of cats, some of whom, like our parents, were oddly farmiliar.

Sootfur raised his voice so that all of the large, vast Clan could here him. "Cats of StarClan," he began.

I was impressed by how much respect my brother earned from all the other cats surrounding me. No one seemed to be any particular leader.

"Let us praise the former life of Rainwhisker, who now hunts with us once again today." Sootfur continued, a smile slightly visible on his cheeks.

"RAINWHISKER! RAINWHISKER!" I felt overwhelmed by the echoing chorous of voices.. _wow. _StarClan was BIG!

"Rainwhisker, you have chosen to join StarClan. Do you promise to protect the safety and courage of all the Clans of the forest, including the Clan of your birth?" Sootfur promted.

"Yup." I said, laughing at how stupid a reply it was. Sootfur flashed me a maniac grin.

"Then I give you your immortal name." His gaze rested on my forehead for a moment before he continued. "Rainwhisker, you will be now known as Rainheart. Your old life, is no more, and I welcome you into StarClan."

I felt overwhelmed by Sootfur's sohpisticated talk. Would StarClan turn me into a cat so spohisticated, that me and my brother would never make a joke again.

But Sootfur came over to me, as the surrounding cats disappeared. He gave me a small smile.

"By the way..." he murmured, a wide grin growing on his face. "I totally caught a bigger rabbit then the one you were chasing."

Good ol' Sootfur.

**I loved writing SootfurRainwhisker family/friendship. This chapter was very enjoyable to me. How did you like it?? Review!**

**New chapters in the future: Gorsepaw, Spottedleaf, Silverstream, Cinderpelt, Sorreltail's kits, and// Hawkfrost.**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty**


	6. Gorse

Gorse

I was there. I was there when WindClan was left to live like rats in a tunnel. I was there to see justice done to Brokenstar, or Brokentail as Mom tells me to referr to them. I witnessed terrible fires, floods, and battles. But I was also there when TigerClan attacked our camp. I was there too.

I was young. I was both excited about the battle and fearful of being killed. I had stayed close to my mentor, Onewhisker, for the majority of the battle. But I watched in terror as several harse warriors dragged him away. And before I knew what hit me, Tigerstar had me.

I had heard rumors about the ShadowClan leader. I hear he was banised from ThunderClan. But others say he left because he saw weakness in ThunderClan and sought out more powerful Clanmates. Mudclaw says I should respect him for this, but I always felt like there was something untold about the cat.

I confirmed it when he dragged me into the center of camp. I was terrified. I knew that I could do no harm to the fierce warrior, even if I tried my hardest.

I expected Onewhisker, or Tornear, or even Mudclaw and Deadfoot come to my aid. But Tigerstar's senior warriors had surrounded us. I knew then that Tigerstar had no intention of plain out wounding me. He was going to kill me.

I tried my best to hold him off, but he soon had me pinned down and a paw on my throat. I was more scared then I could ever remember being.

"Tallstar, should I kill this apprentice, or will you join my Clan?" Tigerstar hissed.

"Dont do it Tallstar!" I choked out, gasping for air.

Tigerstar turned his amber gaze on me. Some people say that when you're under his gaze, you can't move. You can't breathe. They say his gaze alone can kill you, before he lays a claw on you. I never believed it. A warrior is judged by the strength in his muscles and the loyalty and courage in the their heart.

But I couldn't move. I just lay there, under his massive gaze. And then I knew.

I knew that I would never make it out. I knew I would never become a warrior, or fall in love. I knew that I was going to die.

I closed my eyes and just tried not to think about what was going to happen. Seconds later, or it might have been several seasons, I felt the most unbarable sensation in my neck and spine. I could not even cry out.

Then the pain vanished. I knew I was in StarClan. Some people tell me that entering StarClan is like a trial. I never believed that. But I was still nervous and scared as I opened my eyes. What if I wasn't in StarClan? What if Tigerstar had captured me and I was not yet dead?

But I opened my eyes to see stars. At first, I thought that Tigerclaw had knocked me silly. I remembered one time when Onewhisker told me that hewas hit so hard in the head during a battle that he staggered back and saw stars.

But I knew this wasn't the case. I felt so eerily peaceful.

Plus the stars were moving, and they looking achingly farmiliar. One in particular, who I had not seen since my first days of kithood. Mom thinks I'm too young to remember her, but I can still see her face, and I think about her everyday.

It was my sister, Bloomingkit. Her dark ginger fur was gleaming, a bit like that ThunderClan cat's fur, Flamestar or something. I feel kind of shamed, cause Mom would expect me to remember his name. He saved me once, carried me home from a time when our Clan had been exiled.

Bloomingkit padded over to me, her eyes gleaming with secrets. I realized that she didn't look that much like a kit anymore. She was bright and wise, yet eager.

"Bloomingkit!" I squealed, pressing my nose agaisnt hers.

"Hush." Bloomingkit replied, flicking her tail across my mouth. A flicker of amusement crossed her face. "And I'm called Bloomingrose now, thats my immortal name."

_Immortal... what? _I thought, my head spinning. There was a kit name, an apprentice name, a warrior name, and some times even a leader's name. What was an immortal name.

"Are you ready to join StarClan?" Bloomingrose asked me calmly.

"Do I have a choice?" I blurted out curiously.

Bloomingrose bristled, and several of the other StarClan warriors stiffened.

"Of course you have a choice!" she snapped, her ginger fur stretched twice her size, angerly lashing her tail from side to side. "Would you rather go to the Place of No Stars?" she gestured her tail over to a strange mist wall. I tried to peer into it, but a strange sensation crawled up my spine.

"No thank you." I murmured. "I meant to be in StarClan."

Bloomingrose instantly relaxed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." she apologized. "Its just... some cats take for granite what StarClan have to offer." I remained speechless, so she led me in the center of the clearing. I tried not to look at my bloodstained body.

My sister hesitated, then bent her nose between my eyes. I curious icy sensation crawled up my spine, and I glanced down and saw that my paws had taken on the appearence like the other starry cats around me, though a bit og my brown fur was stil visible.

"Let us praise Gorsepaw, who sacrificed his life for the safety of his Clan. He did no better then the most brave leader could have done." he words were serious and respectful, but I could detect a note of pride within her tone.

"Gorsepaw! Gorsepaw!"

I stiffened. The other cats voices were slightly spooky. They all sounded together, as in from one voice. But at the same, it seemed different. I guess I'll get used to it over time.

"Gorsepaw, do you swear to prove loyalty to all Cats around of the forest, both enemy and friend?" Bloomingrose asked sharply.

"Of course." I said, declining my head momentairly. But did this mean I had to show loyalty to Tigerstar? My own murderer!

Bloomingrose's whiskers twitched happily. "Then I give you your immortal name." She stared at him for a few moments, then continued. "From this point, until eternity's end, you shall be Gorsears. Your old life is no more. Your heart, courage, and loyalty now belong not just to WindClan, but to all the Clans."

"Gorsears! Gorsears!"

They welcomed me like a new warrior! Bloomingrose came and pressed her nose agaisnt my shoulder, purring contently.

_I can be loyal here. _I told myself firmly.

A few days later, a new cat was in the clearing. I stared curiously at his body, and I gasped as I recognized it. It was Tigerstar!

Surely my murderer was not going to be welcomed into StarClan?

"Gorsears!" A turned. It the voice of a StarClan she-cat, who's immortal name was Bluelight. I darted over to stand before her, my fur bristling.

"Tigerstar." I said cooly. "You have betrayed the warrior code for many seasons. You have lied, murdered, and conspired agaisnt StarClan." I was no longer afraid of him. It was _he_ who was afraid of me. I could see him trembling.

_Not so powerful without your strong warriors to defend you._

"Tigerstar." Bluelight said. "To you wish to be forgiven?"

I expected him to say yes. Surely even _Tigerstar _could be sorry for all the murder, lies, and betrayal.

"No." he snarled, his amber eyes glowing.

Bluelight remained calm. "Cats of StarClan, I present you with Tigerstar." she turned back to Tigerstar, still keeping her cool. "Tigerstar, I sentence you to the Place of No Stars. There you dwell forever in Darkness. And maybe, at some point, you will be sorry."

"Never, mousedung." spat Tigerstar. He tried to leap at Bluelight, but a barrier had formed between them. I watched in amazement as he disappeared in the mist, another spine aching spasm currupting me.

"He's gone." Bloomingrose whispered.

I nodded.

"Now, I'm free."

**In case you were wondering, Bluelight is Bluestar. Also, the StarClan immortal are ONLY used from StarClan cat to StarClan cat. Medicine cats and leaders do not know the immortal name of cats that visit their dreams. **

**Bloomingrose was a character made up by me. I needed Gorsepaw to have someone to greet in StarClan. Plus, I always thought that kits remembered their den siblings, even if they hadn't seen them since their birth.**

**I wanted to include what happened to Tigerstar in this chapter. I thought about giving his his own chapter, but decided agaisnt it. He wasn't that young, afterall!**

**Future chapters: Silverstream, Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf, and Hawkfrost. As always, request your others.**

**I also noted that this story is listed under the ELDER'S DEN C2 as well as HARRY POTTER 101'S FAVORITES. I would like to thank **_**Hawkfire **_**and **_**Harry Potter 101**_** for including my story in their C2. Also **_**ashley, Softkit, Rockstorm, **_**and my good friend **_**Lost Blue Phantom **_**for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Do it again guys! Some new ones too!**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty.**


	7. Blowing in the Wind

**Blowing in the Wind**

**I dont own warriors.**

In the forest of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan, we send out patrols for several reasons. Some are hunting patrols. Some are border patrols. Some are even raiding parties or fighting patrols. Some patrols are at sunhigh, or dawn, or moonrise.

But all patrols have on thing in common: No matter what you are doing, if an enemy cat is on your territory, you take that cat down.

Thats what went through my mind as Thornpaw screeched in alarm.

I spun around. We were near the Thunderpath, so I was wary of a stray monster or Twoleg. But I never expected to see him.

Tigerclaw.

It was dark, and the massive tabby was hardly recognizable, let alone with the stench of the Thunderpath so close. But I would never forget the tyrant that killed by dear friend Redtail, not to mention nearly killed my half brother Ravenpaw, and my friends Graystripe and Fireheart.

Do this day, Mousefur and Thornpaw, now Thornclaw, will tell you that they never knew it was Tigerclaw who attacked us at first. They thought is was a rogue, or a stray ShadowClan warrior.

But I knew from the second I layed eyes on him.

Mousefur might say that Tigerclaw leapt at me out of nowhere. But she was wrong. I leapt at him. I started the battle. I wanted to cause my former Clanmate as much pain as possible.

I was not nessacarily breaking the warrior code, though you aren't supossed to fight to kill. But Bluestar had given us the order to kill Tigerclaw if he was on our territory, and he was right now an intruder. A rogue. That's what this patrol was about; chasing out rogues.

I let out a warrior's cry as I flung myself at the massive tabby.

As usual, I had underestimated Tigerclaw. Despite the moons of lonership, Tigerclaw was still fierce, and his muscles taunt. He had lost a decent amount of weight, but this did not make him any less vulerable. And I was still the smaller cat.

Being small had always been an advantage to me. I was always fast, and I mean really fast. Bluestar said I was one of the fastest cats to ever walk the forest. I was feared and avoided in battle because of this swiftness, and always chosen for patrols becaue I could go from the training hollow to FourTrees before sunhigh.

But pure speed could not help me here. My size was a weakness to this huge cat. I felt myself go numb like prey between his claws, and I braced myself.

But I faded away from the battle, and I could see everything dissappearing. I knew that I was losing, dying. But, and this runs in my family, mind you, I would not give up. Though I could no longer see (a flash of blood red light had dealt with that), I still fought Tigerclaw with all my strength.

But even that was not enough.

When my vision came back to me, for one, stubborn moment, I thought that Mousefur and Thornpaw may have driven Tigerclaw away.

That's never the truth though.

FourTrees, thats where I was. I was surrounded by wise looking warriors of the Silverpelt, there pelts gleaming like fish scales and their youthful faces gleaming. One face in particular was what I sought out.

It was my sister, Spottedleaf.

"Welcome to StarClan, Runningwind." she purred, a smile struck across her tortoiseshell pelt.

I shivered. It was unnatuarlly cold here, and I felt iceicles forming on my whiskers.

"Please." I shivered. "Spo-Spottedleaf. Make it warmer." I felt that if I stayed in the clod any longer I would freeze into a single ice figure, and that I would shatter into a thousand pieces if I fell.

Spottedleaf's eyes glazed with pain. "Do you wish to join StarClan, and hunt in harmony with your warrior ancestors?"

"Yes!" I snapped, feeling my legs buckle underneath me. Spottedleaf took no notice of my discomfort, but she laid her nose in between my two hazel eyes, and I felt the cold intensify so much. But then it was gone, replace by a sudden warm that spread quickly from my tail to my nose. I was so content that I could have fallen asleep right here and then.

Spottedleaf flicked her tail as a signal for me to follow her, and I hasitly followed suit, into the center of the StarClan cats. My paws and pelt had grown the shiney, magestic shade of the cats around me. I felt their piercing gazes, as bright as Moonstone.

"Cats of StarClan." My sister began. "Today we mourn the life of Runningwind." The cats around let there muzzle drift skyway as they yowled my name in rythimc, almost frightening tones. "Runningwind, to you swear to give all your strength to StarClan, reject Darkness, and to care for all Clans of the forest, both friend and foe?" Spottedleaf continued promptly.

_I never thought entering StarClan would be like this. _I thought to myself. _Then again, I didn't plan on dying any time soon. _

But my answer was steady. "I do."

My sister's eyes gleamed with pride. "Then I give you your immortal name."

_Huh, I'm immortal. _I thought. _Wonder what Redtail's immortal thingie is? _ I probably should have been in more awe, but I was honestly in such a state that nothing could really surprise me right now.

"Forever and eternity, as long as the StarClan lasts, this warrior will be Blowingwind. He will watch over the Clans in the wind, and grant them the swiftness and speed that the wind carries." she meowed at last.

_Blowingwind. _I thought proudly.

"Blowingwind! Blowingwind!"

They welcomed there new warrior the same way that I had been welcomed back in ThunderClan. My mentor, Bluestar, had been enthusiastic of my warrior ceremony, and we still went out hunting from time to time. Or, at least we used to.

I bowed my head in farewell to Spottedleaf. There was something I need to do.

As I slipped away from FourTrees, into the farmiliar ThunderClan woods, I broke into a fast sprint. I grinned as I felt the wind blowing in my faces, the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

This was how it was supposed to be.

**This was a little short, I know. Sorry. Next one is gonna be Cinderpelt. Then Feathertail, Spottedleaf, Ivypaw, Smokepaw, Talonpaw, and more.**

**For those of you who read **_**Warriors: Secrets of the Clans, **_**you'll notice that it lists Runningwind as Bluestar's apprentice. I always like him! Oh, and it has the death of Bluestar's unnamed kit (now I realize HER name was Mosskit). So I dont think I'll do that kit anymore, seeing as its already there.**

**Please Review! And you can always request any cat you want!  
**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty.**


	8. Flaming Cinder

**Flaming Cinder**

To most, death is an unexpected thing. Warriors fight till their last onces of strength leave their bodies, and they join StarClan. But would these warriors still find reason to fight, if they knew they would die? How many battles would end differently, or not take place at all, if one could already know that death awaited them, no matter how hard you tried to out run it.

I am no warrior, but I was the one cat, perhaps in history, to know that death was in my immediate future, and that there was nothing I could do to avoid it.

So of course, when Leafpool left, I was worried and anxious. The Clan could not be without a medicine cat, especailly since I can sense some difficult moons headed our way. I knew that death was coming rapidly, and that when that happened, I would be leaving my Clan weak and unprotecting.

There was Brightheart of course.

But Brightheart, dispite her huge heart and uncanny cleverness, was not fit to become a medicine cat. Sure, she could tend injured cats, and was a real asset during leafbare when herbs needed to be collected, but when it came to battle, Brightheart would always be fighting in it, not staying behind and tending to the sick.

I kept telling myself that Leafpool would come before the dreadful day came.

But, she wasn't.

The second word of the badgers attack reached my ears, I knew, someone, that this was the death that StarClan had proclaimed at me. I only had needed to choose where I would spend my last breath.

And how ironic it was, that I lay dying beside Leafpool, who finally came home. It was as good as I could have hoped. Leafpool had realized where her heart lie, she was not angry with me, and she was fine and healthy enough to take care of my Clan for moons to come.

When I came to, I was in the farmiliar area that I recognized as StarClan's hunting grounds. It was Yellowfang who came up to me, and I saw that her eyes glowed with eagerness. Was she eager for me to die? Thanks Yellowfang.

"Cinderpelt!" she purred as she came up to me, pressing her muzzle briefly agaisnt my own. "You must come quickly!"

"What-" I began, but Yellowfang was darting through the StarClan cats at rapid speed, and I limped after her, my crippled leg hanging limply at my side.

Yellowfang was crouched next to a cat I remembered to be Spottedleaf, the medicine cat around the time of my kithood. At first, I thought the two she cat were pressing their noses together in greeting, but then I desiphered a dark gray shape, barely the size of my paw, between them.

A kit.

"What-" I began again, but Spottedleaf flicked her tail for silence and I gave it to her. It was Yellowfang who explained this strange behavior.

"Cinderpelt, you have been taken from your Clan much earlier then you should have." my former mentor was speaking quickly, and I noticed that the other StarClan cats had circled around us, their bright eyes, that reflected the moon in every pupil, staring at me, unblinkingly.

"Do you wish to devout the remainder of your life to StarClan, and live once more?" Yellowfang continued.

_Rest of my life? Live once more.._Wasn't I dead? Or was I infact just deeply unconscience, with Leafpool trying hastily to keep me alive? I was lost in these thoughts and images and did not relaize that Yellowfang, and all of StarClan were waiting for a reply. I must have been silent for several moments.

"Yes." I said, so suddently that not even I was expected it. What was I getting myself into? Was I still alive? And why was this kit here, when it looke (unlike all the cats in the clearing) alive?

The kit at Spottedleaf's paws was twitching. The medicine cat looked anxiously at Yellowfang. "We must get started quickly!" she memowed nervously.

Yellowfang dipped her head to the younger she-cat before turning her attention back to me. "Cinderpelt, you have been chosen to recieve StarClan's mightiest gift." her yellow eyes gleamed with secrecy, and I could tell she was deeply excited once more.

"Which is.." I began slowly, wondering what StarClan was giving me and (more importantly), why they had chosen to give the gift to _me._"

Yellowfang's eyes were the widest and brightest I had ever rememebered. "The gift of life." she said simply. When she noticed my astonished expression, she flicked her tail back at the kit at our paws.

"Cinderpelt." she continued. "Your are going to be reborn, anew, as this kit."

"what?" I blurted at once. I was going to be _reborn?_ That was not how things were supposed to work; when I died, I was supposed to enter StarClan in their hunting grounds and send messages and warnings back to the Clan of my brith, while I watched over them from the Silverpelt. I had _never_ heard of anyone being reborn.

Yellowfang looked dangerously like she was getting annoyed. In my apprentice days, I usually took this as a hint to go collect herbs, or visit the elders.. just plain get out of my mentor's way before she snapped at me.

"Cinderpelt! You have been given the chance for another life! Another chance to become a warrior, and become whatever it is that you wish!"

"But, why me?" I said, and seeing the reproachful look in Yellowfang's eyes, I quickly elaborated. "I mean, why have _I _been chosen? Kits die every day-"

At this Yellowfang let out a yowl. "Yes! They do! Now, do you want _this_ kit to die without a single memory, or are you going to accept what StarClan is offering you?"

There was a silence, where I felt my heart begin to pound.

"I accept."

Again, I was surprised to hear my own body voice these words. But Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and all the cats in the clearing seemed to vizualbely relax.

"Come then."

Now, it was Spottedleaf who spoke, gesturing with her tail for me to come over, closer to her and the kit. I did so, and then Yellowfang addressed all the cats in the clearing.

"Cats of StarClan, today, Cinderpelt gave up her life to give the very same to four kits. Now, we are going to reward her my sending her back to live a life renewed."

"Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt!"

"Cinderpelt, I now give you your immortal name, which all cats of StarClan will remember you by." Yellowfang paused.

Spottedleaf whispered rapidly to me. "Quick, you and the kit must touch noses. Then Yellowfang and I will do the rest."

I nodded, and taking a deep breath, the last I would take this lifetime, I pressed my nose agaisnt the pale one of the kit.

ice trickles leapt through my body, though at the same time I felt like I was on fire. I was watching flashbacks of my life.. playing with Brakenfur in the nursery... my apprentice ceremony.. getting hit my the monster.. travelling to the Moonstone... becming mentor to Leafpool.. travelling past the tribe.

The next few memories were all more recent.

Naming Leafpool a full medicine cat.. catching Leafpool with Crowfeather.. Yelling at Leafpool... Fighting to protect Sorreltail's kits... Leafpool crying out my name.

Yellowfang and Spottedleaft pressed their noses against me and the kit's fur. I felt something trigger withing me.

"StarClan! We now say fairwell to this cat, for now she goes to join her new life once more. fairweel,, Cinderflame!"

"Cinderflame! Cinderflame!" the cats of StarClan chorused.

Memories rushed past me. The cold and hot faded.

It felt like many moons had passed when at last I opened my eyes.

I was lying upon a mossy nest, with three of my siblings beside me. I had had a very strange dream... even as I thought of it the details slipped away.. there had been starry cats.. and.. and.. a kit.

_They had called me a different name._

But I could not remember any details of that, nor any from my previous life (i was not even aware that I had a previous life).

I looked up at the bright fire that was the sun.

But to me, it looked like a large, flaming cinder.

**I think this chapter may be a bit of a disapointment to some people.. but the whole 'rebirth' think is all rather complicated for me. Please review though!**

**I might start a fiction, entirely about the afterlife cats experience in StarClan. It will be call **_**Among the Stars**_** and will probably take place in Swiftpaw's (Swiftspirit's!) PoV. Let me know if you want me to write it soon!**

**Future Chapters: Silverstream, Feathertail, Oakheart, Stonefur, Smokepaw, Talonpaw, and more. (request as allways)**

**Next Chapter: Hawkfrost (I feel like writing something evil!)**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty**


	9. Frozen

**allright. its been WAY too long since i last updated. im not going to waste your time with excuses. just know that i am out of my slump of writers block and intent to be back in the cycle of writing.**

**I really appreciate all the support this fiction has been getting! you guys rock! If you haven't noticed, I've started to reply to all my reviews.. some people have been telling me to start that, so I guess i will!**

**there have been several requests for older cats (ie- Yellowfang, Dappletail). I would really love to do them (especially Bluestar! I always wanted to write her death!) If none of you appose, I will include them as well.. should i make a seperate fiction for them???**

**i own nothing.**

**Frozen**

The fool.

I always knew my brother was never really loyal to me or to my- _our_ father. I call Tigerstar _our _father, though really Brambleclaw doesn't deserve him. Brambleclaw has no idea how lucky he was to actually meet out father in person! And he believes that Tigerstars deeds were '_Agaisnt the warrior code.'_

Warrior code! Ha!

I was one of the few cats to be spared from believing in the folly worship of StarClan, and the warrior code. In my opinon, the warrior code was invented by some leader who wanted to scare younger cats into obediance. But even _that_ cat was a fool. rather then being a dictator and controlling all the Clans, he'd gone soft and made up the foxdung that was the 'warrior code' and StarClan.

But, even though Brambleclaw was a fool, and that he didn't deserve our great ancestor, I never would have expected him to choose Firestar over me. He was finally deputy! Didn't he realize what this meant? Tigerstar's plan was coming to action- and the most glorious part- the murder of Firestar- was appointed to Brambleclaw! What an honor! I'd have done anything to sink my teeth into the kittypet's fur.

But even still, I never, ever, in a million moons, would have expected Brambleclaw to try and stop me from killing Firestar. Didn't he see I was doing him a favor? Didn't he see that I was helping him on his way to greatness?

I was dumbstruck and surprised as the attack began, which gave my 'brother' an advantage.

And then I was dead.

I had never feared dying. My father still spoke to me from the dark forest above, so I knew that I had nothing to fear about being out of contact completley from the living world. Its not like I was going to be put on trial or anything, for crying out loud!

So when I opened my eyes, I expected to be in the dark forest that I visited often in my dreams. I did not expect to be surrounded by starry (and by the looks of them), angry cats.

uh oh...

"Hawkfrost." a cat at the center awknowledged. I recognized him at once- Mudclaw.

"Mudclaw." I spat out. "What's a traitor like you doing out of the Black Forest?"

Some of the essembled cats bristled at my annonciation. Mudclaw blinked coldly at me.

"You are in StarClan, Hawkfrost." Mudclaw went on.

At once, I was frozen on the spot.

StarClan? StarClan was a tale for kits, made up by some stupid Clan leader. StarClan was not real. And I was not in it. I would wake up in the warriors den at RiverClan camp and all of this will have all been a dream.

"Hawkfrost, you have betrayed both your Clan, and the warrior code. What do you have to say for yourself?" Mudclaw continued.

"I don't have to say anything to you- why are you in StarClan anyway? Didn't you betray the Clans too?" I sneered at him, my icy blue eyes burning.

Muclaw looked extremely annoyed. "I was sorry for what I had done!" he bellowed. "If you are sorry too, you can join us!"

"Join you?" I mocked. "Join _you?_ Tigerstar is waiting for me! I don't need any of you!" I snarled, baring my teeth at every cat in the clearing. But none of them backed down. For a single heartbeat, I was scared. What was going on?

"Hawkfrost, this is your last chance." Mudclaw said calmly. "_Are you sorry for what you've done?_" He stared at him, and for a moment I saw the pleading look in his eyes. In that moment, I was hesitant o deny. In that single moment, I might have very well said I was sorry.

But then a surge of fury rose up inside me, spreading like adder's poison. A hatred for every cat in this clearing grew, a hatred that I'm sure, I had inherited from my father before me.

"No." I said steadily.

Mudclaw looked at me sadly. "Then goodbye. You will never walk in StarClan's hunting grounds again. You shall reamin in the Black Forest as Hawkfrost forever, never to recieve an Immortal Name, and never to leave."

"Goodbye Hawkfrost. Goodbye Hawkfrost." the essembly began to chant. I was now terrified, as the cats were now advancing on me. I had no choice but to back into the shadows, as they chanted and marched after me.

And then I passed through the mist, and was gone.

Forever, I would be frozen.

**Not my best, i know, but I needed to update! Be sure to check out **_**Among the Stars,**_** my new story about the life of a StarClan cat. Its all about Swiftspirit (remember him) and Silversky (read to find out who she is!)**

**Coming Up Next: Redtail, Silverstream, Spottedleaf, Feathertail, and more.**

**Review and request!**

**-Misty**


	10. Crash and Burn

**Crash and Burn**

Filthy, worthless RiverClan warriors. We defend them from ShadowClan at the last Gathering, and they repay us by trying to steal every scrap of prey from our part of the forest. Sorry Bluestar, but I think we should just let them starve.

"Redtail! Redtail!"

I spun around at the sound of my voice, to see the young apprentice, Ravenpaw, sprinting towards me. His eyes are wide with fear and his fur is bristled. I look around for the remainder of of his patrol. Where is Tigerclaw, his mentor? Oh wait.. he's over eating with Lionheart.. Why did he send Ravenpaw out alone?

"Redtail! RiverClan is hunting at the Sunningrocks!"

Anger surges through me. For too long were we handing over prey to RiverClan. Now they were going to pay.

I sprang up, looking for cats to join the raid party. "Go get Tigerclaw, Runningwind, and... Willowpelt. Tell them to prepare for battle!" The apprentice nodded and darted over to Tigerclaw. I sprang forward to find Bluestar in her den.

I found Bluestar chatting with my sister Spottedleaf.

"Bluestar! RiverClan are at the Sunningrocks _again!_" I snarled angerly.

Spottedleaf's nose twitched. "If I had a mouse for everytime a ThunderClan cats said that!"

"You'd be the fattest cat in the Clans." Bluestar said offhandedly. "Redtail, what are you planning?"

Bluestar has come to trust so much as a deputy that she will ask me my opinion first. Training, she says, for when I become a leader. I am deeply honored for the support Bluestar places in me. I told the pair my plans.

"You'd better get going." Bluestar said, he voice thick with worry. "Its a pity. I just sent Lionheart and Whitestorm out on a little mission for me. "

"I'll be fine." I assured her. My dear sister looked terrified. "Goodbye." I turned to leave, but stopped when I felt a tail slick over my legs.

It was Spottedleaf.

"be careful." she whispered quietly.

And For a moment the entire world disappeared. Bluestar and the cave were gone. It was just me and my sister, and I felt the love that we shared forcing down upon me like warrior's claws. The sensation soon passed.

I gave my sister a brief nodd, dipped my head to Bluestar, and ran from the den.

It was the last time I saw either of them.

""

The RiverClan patrol was evenly matched agaisnt us. Oakheart.. the RiverClan deputy.. I would see to him. Stonefur, the fierce warrior. Tigerclaw could handle him. Mistyfoot was a good match for Willowpelt. The young warrior Blackclaw could be taken by Runningwind. Mistyfoot and Stonefur had brought their apprentices. I shuddered. They were obviously going to double target Ravenpaw. I looked into the black cat's determined face and knew that he would fight his hardest.

"Oakheart! This is the last time you will hunt on ThunderClan grounds!" I spat, signaling for my Clanmates to leave the safety of our hideout.

The deputy turning, and smiled, taking in every member of our patrol and sizing them up. I knew he was coming to the same conclusion as I was; We were evenly matched.

Just as I suspected, cats lined up agaisnt opponents, like some weird sort of game. Oakheart and I stood staring at eachother with hatred. The two RiverClan apprentices looked at Ravenpaw like a piece of fresh-kill. Everyone was silent, ready to see who was going to be the first to start the battle.

I gave Oakheart a half smile and then leapt at the tom, yowling for my Clanmates to attack as well. I was half aware of Ravenpaw rolling to avoid an attack of one, while raking his claws at the other's paws.

I lunged at Oakheart with all my might, willing myself not to be pushed over. Oakheart was a bigger cat than me, but I would use all the skill the Bluestar had ever taught me. As he tried to knock me over, I rolled to the side and sank my teeth into his shoulder.

The heavier tom let out a moan and tossed me off of him. I stumbled and rolled to the ground. My fears confirmed, Oakheart leapt at me, the smaller cat, and I braced myself for the coming blow. It came and I felt my shoulder and chest lurch in pain. I shifted my weight and the two of us went crashing into the rocks.

A rumbling from above struck my attention and I gasped in horror. The rocks were collapsing on top of us. I tried to shove Oakheart aside; It would be useless for us both to die. But my efforts were in vain. Rocks came inches from our heads and I knew that we were done for, and that neither of us would ever survive this.

Then Oakheart did a surprising thing. He leapt on top of me and tried to shelter me from the rocks. I was moved and awed by his gesture. Ten seconds ago he was trying to rip my leg off, and now he was trying to save my life.

Then the rumbling stopped. There was a heavy silence.

"I... don't regret it..." Oakheart managed to choke out.

"Why?" I managed to reply through shock.

"I'm... too.. old to die.. young..." Oakheart rasped. "And you..." the tom broke off, unable to finish.

"I owe my life to you, Oakheart. You are a noble warrior." I said quickly. Okaheart's eyes gleamed for a minute and then went still.

He was dead.

I hurled the rocks out from atop myself and sprang back onto the battle field. Most of the fighting had subsided. Ravenpaw was gone- he must have fled. The fourRiverClan apprentices could be seen swimming frantically back to shore. Willowpelt and Runningwind were darting away at Tigerclaw's orders.

"Oakheart is dead!" I called out. I turned my back to Tigerclaw to see if the RiverClan warriors had heard me.

A flash of amber. A roar of battle. A stinging pain in my neck. Then nothing.

When I came to, I was lying in a clearing bathed in starlight. Swirlying, foggy figures danced down from the sky to sit before me. I was astonished to recognize that Oakheart was among them already. He had died to save me yet I died only a few short moments after him. How sadly ironic.

It was Oakheart who trotted over to me and fixed me with his respectful gaze.

"You should not have died." he murmured.

"Neither should you." I awknowledged.

Oakheart shook his head. "Doyou wish to join StarClan and recieve your immortal name?"

"Ummm.. yeah sure.. but I don't really know what an unnmorral name is." I replied confusedly.

"Immortal." Oakheart corrected. "And its just like a warrior name- except its more.. spitirtual."

I personally thought that Oakheart was still cocky from the head trauma, but I kept this to myself.

"Just one minute. I would really like to know... What killed me? I thought it was Tigerclaw.. but that can't be right..." I trailed off.

Oakheart's eyes hardened at the mention of Tigerclaw. I noticed that other StarClan warriors were shifting uncomfortabley at the mention of his name.

"So he did." I said, taking their discomfort as an answer. I could hardly believe it; Tigerclaw, the cat I had grown up with, had killed me. I remembered the many patrols I shared with the tom, and the apprentices we trained together. I recalled the Gatherings we attended and gossiped at together, and the friendship we used to have.

"Tigerclaw will be dealt with." Oakheart growled after a few moments. "But this is about you. Now- do you want your immortal name or would you rather go to the Place of No Stars?" his tail flicked towardsa dark foggy entrance way in the far right. My paws twitched and I felt an odd shivery cold run down my spine.

"No thank you." I mumured quietly to myself. "I never wanted to refuse StarClan- I just wanted an answer."

"And I gave it to you." Oakheart muttered, more to himself then to me. He shook his head. "Alright, if you're ready."

He placed his nose between my eyes and I felt another rush of cold. It was much different then the cold that rushed through me as I looked at the foggy entrance way.It was more of a cold that lifted my spirit and for a moment I felt like I could fly.

Oakheart led me to the center of the StarClan cats and he began to speak.

"Cats of StarClan!" he began. "All too soon after being granted a second chance at life, Redtail was murdered in cold blood by a cat from his own Clan."

The cats of StarClan all yowled in dejection, many of them having a dull fire flickering in their eyes that made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Tigerclaw must pay!" some of them yowled together, but Oakheart raised his tail for silence.

"Tigerclaw will be dealt with in his own Clan." he assured, and at the mention of ThunderClan I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach- completely winded.

"ThunderClan!" I cried. "None of the Clan know about Tigerclaw's treachery- what if he strikes again?" the thought of Tigerclaw killing any of my Clanmates was madening.

"Do not worry." Oakheart cooed. "Tigerclaw will be brought to justice- one day you will see."

I glared at him, not entirely convinced.

"Redtail, do you wish to join StarClan, and help to ensure the safety of the Clans and get avengence on your killer?" Oakheart asked loudly.

"Yes." I answered slowly, feeling an odd sense of loss as I thought of the leader I could have become. I shook my head and convinced myself that their was no sense looking in the past, and that I should try my hardest to be the best StarClan warrior I could be.

"Than I give you your immortal name. From this day forward, you shall be Redfire, for Fire shall save your Clan and avenge your death."

I looked at him oddly. Fire was going to avenge me agaisnt Tigerclaw? How- were StarClan going to set him on fire? That would be an interesting sight to see! I smiled shyly as the StarClan warriors welcomed me to their Clan, chanting, 'Redfire! Redfire!'. This was my new Clan. Someday, maybe I will get over the shock of Tigerclaw having murdered me. Maybe someday, I will even be able to forgive him. But now, I will just have to try and forget how quickly my life crashed and burned, and use all of my remaining strength into protected my Clan for the future.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


End file.
